1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hip swinging device, and more particularly to a hip swinging device that can allow one to achieve better waist and hip movement as it can slide back and from left to right as well as rotate. The device also allows the user to engage the swinging function of the device at any time the user desires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, networking is widely used in various aspects, such as information and media, education, shopping, entertainment and so on. The computer is a tool that allows one to easily access networking by just sitting down on the chair. However this leads to people having to be in the sitting position and remain stationary for a prolonged amount of time while using the computer, which results in limited movement of the waist and hip. Lack of waist and hip movement can cause strain and tension on the body as well as lack of physical activity. In order to maintain good health, more and more people began to have increasing awareness to physical exercises. However to have exercises targeting the waist and hip region of the body cannot be achieved without a hip swinging device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.